rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG 26 I Predict a Riot!
Summary A riot breaks out in Dover, which Bertie calms by shouting really loudly. Synopsis The party head down to the White Cliffs of Dover. The cliffs have been carved into Poseidon's face, and form the entrance way to the Temple of Poseidon. The party approach the guards and Zolf decides that he will just make things worse. Sasha notices that the mob are getting more rowdy and the situation may be about to escalate. Hamid charms the crowd, whilst Bertie intimidates them. This doesn't help very much as someone throws a stone at the guard. Hamid moves through the crowd and casts 'Prestidigitation' on the man who threw the stone, making his clothes glow in the dark. Bertie terrifies several people in the crowd and has something thrown at him. Sasha melts through the crowd to get to Hamid, grabbing the halfling and trying to drag him out of the mob. Hamid causes sparks to appear to distract the crowd and Zolf casts 'Obscuring Mists', but it doesn't stop the mob getting rowdier. Sasha loses Hamid in the crowd, and someone throws a rock at Bertie's head. Hamid and Sasha try to reach each other as Zolf gets out of the crowd. Bertie attacks a few of the men before shouting at the crowd to sit down, critically intimidating them. The head guard beckons Bertie over and shakes his hand, giving him a reward. The Rangers indicate the rabble rousers who are arrested. The head guard notices they are The Rangers, recognising them from the Other London escapade. They are lead back to the Officer's Mess. Quotes Bertie: Ladies and gentlemen, unaccustomed as I am to public speaking, I have noticed a disturbance around me and it is making me very cross indeed. Settle down. You there, I see you, sit down! You there, over there, you sit down as well. is slightly drunk with power at this point. ''You there, you, I see you, you sit down on that one. There is a thin line defending civilization from anarchy, and you have all breached it! You have made this a dotted line. I suggest that you all settle down before I shove you through the perforations in this narrow line that defends civilization from chaos. You think this is chaos, ladies and gentlemen, look at the rain that I would bring upon your face to break every bone in your body. The smallest bones in the human body are in the inner ear, ladies and gentlemen, the hammer, anvil and stirrup, you think of the danger I am presenting to them now with voice alone. Think how it might be augmented by fists, by headbutts, by this sword! ''[Raises his sword and slices through the air. A sudden burst of lightning across the sky and a roll of thunder perfectly emphasizing his words.] Y''ou hear that? That is as nothing to what I would do to you and your extended families and everyone you have ever loved unless you sit right down, right now, in a stack. -- '''Sasha:' Hamid! Hamid, where are you? Hamid! I’ve lost him. Has anyone seen a halfling? He looks like a child but he’ll always be going towards danger like an idiot. Have you seen a tiny idiot? Anyone? Dice rolls and Mechanics Combat Breakdown Bertie attacks the man who threw the stone at him. Hamid heads towards one of the people glowing in the dark. Zolf lights a torch and heads out of the crowd. Sasha shouts for Hamid, but just attracts someone from the crowd, but she escapes him. Bertie swings again at the man, dealing a large amount of damage on him. Hamid casts 'Charm Person' on the glow in the dark man, which fails. The glow in the dark man clobbers Hamid, dealing a small amount of damage. Zolf runs backwards shouting "There's a way out over here!" Sasha looks for Hamid, finding him, but unable to get to him. The man who Bertie hit tries to get away, but fails. Zolf sees naval police arriving from the outside. Bertie moves towards the front of the crowd, ploughing through the mob. Hamid tries to get to Sasha, but struggles. Someone swings at Hamid, missing. Zolf puts out his torch. Sasha reaches Hamid. The naval guards don't let anyone leave, but tell them to calm down. Bertie critically intimidates the whole riot to stop them fighting. Plot Notes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode